scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Insurgency
The Chaos Insurgency is the counterpart to the Nine-Tailed Fox, in terms of gameplay. They each spawn in waves throughout the round, with the additional chance to spawn at the start of the game instead of Guards. The Chaos Insurgents are tasked with rescuing Class-D, and killing all other players. Official SCP Wiki Information "In 1924, the SCP Foundation formed a covert special task force, known only to the O5 Council, codenamed the "Insurgency." The leadership of the Insurgency was comprised of members of MTF Alpha-1, the Red Right Hand, famed for their loyalty to the O5 Council and the total secrecy of their origins, identities, and operations. The Insurgency leadership was supported by research, security, and retrieval personnel, all taken from Foundation ranks. To the majority of the Foundation and the anomalous world, the Insurgency was a splinter group that went A.W.O.L. with several researchers and anomalous objects. In reality, the O5 Council had created the Insurgency to complete missions with ethically questionable methods and politically unsavory results—while keeping the Foundation's public reputation clean. For approximately twenty-four years, the Insurgency operated under the guise of Foundation defectors, using anomalous objects to secretly further the goals of the O5 Council." In the Game Chaos Insurgents spawn in waves similar to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Unlike the NTF, they have no ranks and all spawn with the same equipment. Chaos Insurgents spawn with a Logicer, Medkit, and a Chaos Insurgency Access Device. They spawn under the bridge near Gate A, adjacent to the warhead control room. The goal of the Chaos Insurgency is to rescue D-Class. Any Class-D that escape the facility will respawn as a Chaos Insurgents. There is no Chaos Insurgency win condition. A Class-D victory can be won through the Chaos Insurgency, however. Chaos Insurgency can spawn, regardless of the alive Class-D at that current time, after which their objective - ostensibly - becomes to cause havoc in general, rather than rescue Class-D. Reserve Ammo * 9 MM - 20 (COM15, USP & Project 90) * 5.56 MM - 0 (Epsilon-11 SR) * 7.62 MM - 200 (MP7 & Logicer) Trivia *Their design, color scheme, weaponry and theme song are similar to the HECU marines (Grunts) in the video game, Half-Life. Like the HECU marines (Grunts), the Chaos Insurgents are tasked with the termination of all facility personnel, albeit in a different context. *Under their gas mask, the Chaos Insurgents have a goatee beard. This was more apparent in earlier versions of the game, as the gas mask had transparent gas mask lenses. *Like all models, the Chaos Insurgency model came from Adobe Fuse CC. On the left side of their helmet, there is a United States Flag attached to it. *The gas mask worn by the Chaos Insurgents resembles the Israeli 4A1 civilian respirator. *Their camouflage is similar to the US Army's Universal Camouflage Pattern. *The original name for Chaos Insurgency in-game was Chaos Agent, and then Chaos Insurgency Agent. *Although Chaos Insurgency can win alongside SCPs, many servers disallow this. ru:Повстанцы_Хаоса Category:Classes Category:Humans